Songs of desperation
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Vivir con Jace es fácil, si se ignora todo lo que parece hacer para ponerlo incómodo. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. Para B, Mel, Ellie, Laura y Leeh. AU.


**Título:** Songs of desperation

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing**: Jace/Alec, endgame. Menciones de Jace/Clary, Jace/medio mundo, Clary/Izzy, Alec/Magnus.

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? No.

**Advertencias**: religión, bad smut, slash, het, timeline muy para la jodida, confusión extrema con los tiempos verbales. Voyeurismo no del todo accidental. Virgin!Alec, promiscuo!Jace. Run-on sentences.

**Summary: **Vivir con Jace es fácil, si se ignora todo lo que parece hacer para ponerlo incómodo. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. Para B, Mel, Ellie, Laura y Leeh.

**Agradecimientos: **(sí, son tantos que tengo que ponerlos aparte, sssh). a leeh porque ella fue la que me dio la idea y la que me dio la frase esa que dice jace en el penúltimo pedacito y la amo y acá, ustedes saben. para mi mel porque no tienen ni idea de lo que me aguanta y lo ridículo que es lo mucho que la amo y porque, cito, "creo que es una de mis cosas favoritas tuyas" así que, eso. para B porque la amo y se lo prometí y todo eso. para ellie también porque sí. para laura, mon amour, porque la amo, duh, y la extraño y creo que tiene exámenes o algo así y no la he visto y la amo y esas cosas que sólo seguiré repitiendo, tbh.

**Nota**: literalmente el nombre del documento es «LA CULPA LA TIENE LEEH TBH» así que eso lo resume. Todo comenzó con leeh pidiéndomelo, yo siendo indulgente con(migo) ella y BAM, monstruo total esta cosa. Es una especie de uni!au porque así salió y esa NO era la intención, tbh (porque se supone que a mí no me salen y me da miedo escribirlos). Alec e Izzy se llevan dos años y Alec le lleva cinco a Max o algo así. Yo realmente no planeaba extenderme tanto con el principio quería que esto fuera más Jace/Alec que cualquier otra cosa porque así es como debe ser, pero aparentemente no tengo control sobre lo que escribo y sí, bueno, eso. gracias a leeh por irlo beteando y aguantarme las paranoias, igual mel y GRACIAS A ELLIE POR BETEARLO BIEN PORQUE DESPERDICIÓ DOS HORAS O ASÍ DE SU VIDA Y TODO ES MI CULPA Y LA AMO, FIN.

* * *

:-:  
«songs of desperation,  
i played them for you»  
:-:

La idea de tener hijos nunca le fue demasiado atractiva, pero cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, casi dos años después de haberse casado con Robert, Maryse no podía sentirse más feliz.

Cuando llega el día, después de mucho dolor y sangre y más gritos de los que creyó que alguna vez tendría que presenciar, y le entregan al pequeño bebé, Maryse no puede evitar llorar un poco y sonreír hasta que sus mejillas duelen (está exhausta completamente así que no lo nota hasta que su boca comienza a sentirse seca y lo salado de sus lágrimas se filtra por sus labios). Sólo parece capaz de fijarse en su hijo que está ahora en sus brazos y en Robert a su lado, sonriéndole.

Le llaman Alexander porque es el único nombre en el que se pueden poner de acuerdo y porque cuando se lo dicen, Alec hace sonidos y parece sonreír.

:-:

La primera vez que lo llevan a la iglesia es cuando lo bautizan.

Claramente Alec no puede recordar nada, pero sus padres le cuentan que no dejó de ver hacia todas partes, que fue el único bebé que no se durmió cuando el padre comenzó a hablar o que no lloró cuando el agua lo tocó, que sonrió todo el tiempo y no le importó ni siquiera pasar de brazo en brazo. Lo que más le causa gracia a su madre es que terminó llorando cuando abandonaron el lugar, cuando dejó de ver las amplios murales, los vitrales y la cruz en la pared.

A partir de ahí comenzaron a ir cada fin de semana, porque Alec no era como los otros niños chiquitos que iban; parecía sentirse más cómodo ahí que en cualquier otra parte.

El primer recuerdo que tiene sobre ello es de cuando tenía cerca de tres años, sus padres a cada uno de sus lados e Izzy en los brazos de su madre. Recuerda cómo sus ojos se abrieron imposiblemente al observar los altos techos y las estatuas de los santos, los pilares anchos y el montón de bancas ya en su mayoría llenas; recuerda cómo algunas de las personas vestían elegantemente y cómo había algunos incluso en pijama, con peinados grandes y elaborados, maquillaje impecable, o un moño descuidado y nada de maquillaje. Recuerda cómo prestó atención a cada palabra que el padre decía, cómo le divertía la manera en la que hablaba, porque era ligera pero aún así imponente y Alec podía darse cuenta que realmente lo disfrutaba.

Tal vez fue ahí y por él, que decidió que quería hacer lo mismo (aunque la idea no le duró mucho).

:-:

Cuidar a Izzy es algo fácil y algo que no le molesta para nada hacer, porque casi no llora cuando Alec está con ella y él aún siente esa curiosidad porque es tan _pequeña_ y ¿cómo es que vive? Y «mira todo lo que hace, mami» que sólo le hacen querer cuidarla y mostrarle todos sus juguetes y todo lo que sabe.

Pretender leerle es algo que hace casi desde el principio, desde que Izzy es lo suficientemente grande para quedarse en su cuna y Alec lo suficientemente grande para memorizar su libro favorito.

Comienza a hacerlo porque no puede pensar en otra cosa qué hacer para que ella deje de removerse molesta y porque los dibujos y colores brillantes de su libro son lo que capta su atención; tiene que tumbarse a su lado para que ella pueda ver ya que cargarla no es una opción. Le murmura la historia, señalando las formas y diciéndole qué son, a veces se olvida de unas partes, pero no es difícil pensar en algo para rellenar el hueco.

Alec aprende a relacionar eso con Izzy, el olor a talco de bebé y los dibujos de animales de un libro que aún cuando se va de ahí, conserva.

:-:

Alec sabe perfectamente que sus padres lo quieren, que hacerle panqueques con chocolate los sábados en la mañana y cantarle cuando no puede dormir es la manera que tiene su madre de demostrarlo; que comprarle libro tras libro y hablarle de lo grande que será en el futuro, de todo lo que podría lograr si así lo quisiera, era como su padre le decía lo orgulloso que se sentía de él. Pero Alec a veces deseaba que lo demostraran más, que cuando en las noches no fuera capaz dormir, pudiera escalar a su cama y meterse entre ellos y simplemente quedarse ahí a pasar la noche, o que cuando se sintiera mal lo abrazaran sin decir más. Que hablaran con él así fueran cosas que de seguro no sería capaz de entender completamente o en absoluto, pero, bueno, algo más.

(No va a llorar por ello, no va a hacerlo, _no_ va a hacerlo. Es grande ya, puede soportar esas cosas.)

:-:

Conforme crecen, comienzan a pelear más y más, por cosas idiotas cuando sus padres no están cerca para regañarlos por ello. Alec quiere ser bueno, quiere ser un hermano responsable, pero es Izzy la que no lo deja en paz, no deja de molestarlo y tratar de hacer que diga algo para que le castiguen (porque a Izzy le molesta, que siempre sea Alec esto y Alec lo otro, que todo lo haga bien y nunca lo regañen porque aparentemente su hermano es perfecto y ella es todo lo contrario).

Izzy aprende a vivir con ello, tiene que.

(Lo cierto es que ella adora a su hermano, que no haya duda, pero verle con su expresión impasible todo el tiempo, leyendo la biblia o quién sabe qué otra cosa de ese estilo, a Izzy le desespera un poco.)

:-:

Cuando nace Max, Izzy lo entiende mejor y se alegra que sea Alec a quien dejen con todas las responsabilidades.

:-:

Comienza como algo que hace porque Max no deja de llorar y ni Izzy ni él realmente saben qué hacer (Max no es fácil, no se entretiene con cualquier cosa, no basta con cargarlo o darle algún juguete; hacer que pare de llorar generalmente sólo lo logra su madre); lo hace con reticencia porque aún lo considera algo que es de él e Izzy nada más, aunque no sería exactamente lo mismo.

Coge Alicia en el país de las maravillas porque es el primero que se encuentra, siendo el cuarto de Izzy el más cercano a la sala. Cuando lee lo hace despacio, esperando que Max se dé cuenta de que está hablando y le preste atención; no levanta mucho la voz y trata de mantenerse calmado, lo único que quiere es que su voz logre tranquilizar lo suficiente a Max como para que deje de llorar y gritar por lo menos, que Alec no está seguro cuánto más vaya a soportar su cabeza por el dolor que le provoca.

Sirve y realmente les sorprende.

(A partir de ahí Max prácticamente los obliga a seguirlo haciendo.)

:-:

Cada que puede, Alec pasa los domingos en la iglesia. Le gusta simplemente estar ahí y pensar e intentar memorizar cada detalle que hay porque aún le sorprende lo imponente que es la construcción, todos los detalles que hay en las paredes y los cuadros y las estatuas. Los vitrales son una de sus cosas favoritas, puede pasarse la tarde entera viéndolos, cómo la luz se refleja por ellos y conforme el sol cambia de posición se ven diferentes.

Aprende las oraciones mucho antes de aprender a hacer sumas y restas, Alec no cree que eso sea algo malo precisamente (sus padres no piensan lo mismo).

:-:

Conforme crecen todo es más fácil, caen en ese ritmo que sólo se logra cuando conviven mucho tiempo y las peleas dejan de ser completamente serias. Alec aprende a balancear casi todo y se queja cada vez menos si sus padres le obligan a quedarse a cuidar a sus hermanos cuando ellos deben salir.

:-:

Alec se da cuenta que le gustan los hombres por error y no sabe cómo reaccionar.

Al principio lo primero que piensa es si de alguna manera es pecado o está mal o algo así, pero luego lo piensa bien y no, por más que haya visto que gente diga que es inmoral y demás cosas así, no puede encontrar una razón por la cual realmente pueda serlo. Se concentra en lo que le han repetido hasta el cansancio: que Dios ama a todos por igual, sólo en eso y deja de darle vueltas al asunto.

(Y ¿no se supone que siempre han repetido que se amen los unos a los otros? Así como, ¿en general, no especificando que sólo hombres y mujeres?)

:-:

Se lo dice a sus padres en cuanto está absolutamente seguro de ello. Su reacción no es nada de lo que esperaba, creía que era más probable que le gritaran o se volvieran más fríos con él, no que su madre lo besara en la frente y su padre le palmeara la espalda murmurando que «está bien» y ya.

:-:

Tiene quince cuando comienza a salir con magnus.

Lo conoce, bueno, lo ve por primera vez fuera de la iglesia, no porque hubiera entrado a la misa, sino porque básicamente iba pasando por ahí. Se fija en él porque magnus viste de la manera más extraña que es imposible _no_ verlo. Alec quiere creer que es su imaginación, que para nada de sonroja cuando su mirada cruza con la de él, pero por la manera en la que él le sonríe, sabe que sí, pasó.

Le conoce porque tienen amigos en común y es de esas veces en las que el mundo le quiere bastante que terminan juntos en una reunión (Alec quiere decir fiesta, pero no, él nunca va a esas); hablan hasta que sus voces suenan desgastadas y la sensación de querer estar lo más cerca que puedan no desaparece. Magnus lo besa despacio, porque Alec se tensa y aunque no lo empuja para que se separe, duda, y él entiende eso.

Magnus es todo lo que Alec no, aún le cuesta entender que lo quiera a él.

:-:

Se lo dice a sus padres porque tiene que ser responsable y esas cosas. Se lo dice al padre en su confesión semanal porque necesita que alguien le asegure que no es un pecado lo que está haciendo.

Se lo dice a Izzy porque está feliz y ella lo entiende.

:-:

Termina con magnus porque era lo que tenía que hacer, porque el tomarse la mano y los besos ocasionales dejaron de ser suficientes para él, y Alec seguía pensando que no, nada de sexo antes del matrimonio.

Cuando llega a su casa esa noche, sólo puede tirarse sobre su cama y poner una almohada sobre su cabeza. Está tan cansado física y sobre todo emocionalmente, que lo único que quiere hacer es dormir hasta que no pueda más, así que cuando Max le grita «aleeeeec», al principio pretende que no lo escucha porque moverse de su cama no es una opción, pero es Max y no puede ignorarlo por mucho más tiempo sin sentirse un tanto culpable.

Se levanta lentamente, ignorando cómo sus músculos parecen protestar por ello, y camina hacia el cuarto de Max, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta cuando llega, con los ojos medio cerrados y sólo pregunta «¿qué?». Cuando Max no responde, abre los ojos como puede e intenta enfocar su mirada en Max que sostiene un libro en alto simplemente, sonriendo y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

«¿Por favor?» su voz suena suave y chiquita, y Alec no puede decirle que no.

Se despega de la puerta y camina hacia la cama donde Max se mueve hacia un lado para que se deje caer. Intenta mostrarse molesto, pero no puede evitar que sus labios se curven un poco cuando Max le pasa El principito y lo apura para que comience.

Se acomoda bien en la cama, dejando que Max se pegue a uno de sus costados, casi usándolo de almohada, antes de comenzar a leer. Apenas termina el segundo capítulo cuando Max ya está dormido. Alec tendría que levantarse porque aún tiene que hacer unas cosas y ponerse su pijama, pero la cabeza de Max está descansando sobre su pecho y él realmente no tiene ningún deseo de moverse, así que sólo pone el libro en el buró a un lado de la cama y cierra los ojos, durmiéndose casi enseguida.

(Cuando Izzy pasa por ahí, cierra la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido y sonriendo tenuemente.)

:-:

Cuando se entera que fue aceptado en la universidad no cabe en su felicidad, porque es exactamente lo que quería.

(Intenta no pensar en que tendrá que irse de casa, que estará muy lejos de sus hermanos, de todo a lo que está acostumbrado y que ha aprendido a relacionar con él mismo).

:-:

Una semana antes de que las clases comiencen, se va solo.

Ya teniendo asignado su cuarto y a su compañero, sólo quiere asegurarse de conocer bien todo para perderse lo menos que pueda; también puede que tenga mucho que ver el que necesite prepararse psicológicamente para todo lo que tendrá que hacer y todo lo que cambiará.

Se despide de todos en su casa porque sabe que si lo acompañan hasta el aeropuerto, Alec ya no estará tan seguro de quererse ir. Su madre le sonríe y abraza, murmurándole que tenga cuidado y buena suerte, Alec intenta no mostrarse muy sorprendido y sólo estrecharla más contra él. Su padre le abraza con sólo un brazo, dando palmadas en su espalda, diciéndole lo orgulloso que está y que se cuide y demás cosas que Alec ya no entiende.

Cuando abraza a Izzy, ella le amenaza que irá a visitarle cuando pueda, sonriéndole y haciendo como que no, nada de esto la está afectando emocionalmente, claro que no, qué dices. Max se rehusa a despedirse, como si de alguna manera eso hiciera que Alec decidiera no irse de ahí; Izzy tiene que jalarlo de la camiseta y regañarlo ligeramente en voz baja, Alec sólo puede intentar no tomárselo mucho en cuenta; lo abraza y le promete libros y mangas y que él también podrá ir a visitarlo cuando quiera.

Quiere pretender que esto es perfecto, que la oportunidad de estar lejos de sus padres, de sus reglas y expectativas es lo que más ha querido desde siempre, que está feliz de no tener que cuidar más a Max o preocuparse por Izzy, pero lo cierto es que no.

:-:

Cuando llega a su cuarto, suspira aliviado al darse cuenta que está sólo él, que su compañero no ha llegado y con suerte tendrá el tiempo necesario para acomodar todo y limpiar bien (es algo que Alec hace, no puede estar cómodo en un lugar a menos que él mismo haya sacudido todo y acomodado a su gusto).

Avienta sus cosas encima de la cama más alejada de la ventana y voltea a ver a sus alrededores, es más grande de lo que pensó que sería, honestamente, y se puede ver viviendo ahí perfectamente, sí. Se estira y bosteza, estar tanto en una sola posición en el viaje hasta ahí lo ha dejado cansado, antes de mover una de las cajas y comenzar a vaciar su contenido. Lo primero que hace es sacar la cruz que ha tenido desde pequeño, no la pone en la pared porque aún no sabe quién es su compañero y si se sentirá ofendido o algo si llega y la encuentra, así que la deja en el buró enseguida de su cama donde pueda verla.

Es extraño estar ahí al fin, es más extraño aún pensar que probablemente pasará los siguientes cuatro años ahí, lejos de sus padres y sus hermanos.

Trata de no pensar que está ahí solo, que ninguno de sus amigos o conocidos está cerca de donde está él.

Quiere creer que eso no importa, que es mejor, que tal vez todo resultará ser bueno, mejor de lo que tenía antes y todas esas cosas.

Espera no equivocarse.

:-:

Abandona su cuarto por primera vez sólo porque es completamente necesario.

Su cabeza duele y tiene hambre pero nada de ganas de cocinar algo (tampoco es que pueda, porque olvidó ese detallito de que necesitaba comprar comida para llenar la alacena y gas para poder cocinar), necesita su café _pronto_.

Camina sin saber exactamente a dónde se dirige, quisiera poder prestar atención a los lugares que pasa, aprovechar y comenzar a memorizar cómo está todo, pero no puede concentrarse en nada que no sea la presión en el lado derecho de su cabeza y el hecho de que ni siquiera es capaz de conservar los ojos bien abiertos.

Llega ahí después de muchas vueltas, y realmente espera poder encontrar el camino de nuevo a su habitación porque este no es un buen momento para perderse por primera vez, en serio; es pequeño y no hay absolutamente nadie (Alec quiere creer que es porque no hay muchos estudiantes que ya estén ahí o porque es demasiado temprano, no porque sea malo).

Hay una pelirroja casi dormida sobre el mostrador, con la cabeza sobre sus brazos y en una posición bastante extraña. No hace movimiento alguno cuando Alec entra y suena la puerta, ni siquiera levanta la cabeza cuando le da los buenos días y le pregunta qué querrá.

Alec tiene que murmurarlo porque no puede articular bien a estas horas de la mañana.

Se queda ahí (porque no tiene ni idea cómo regresar) hasta terminar su café y su brownie. Alec no es precisamente bueno con la gente, mucho menos cuando está tan cansado y con sueño, pero aprende que la pelirroja se llama Clary y es apenas unos meses menor que él, que trabaja ahí para tener algo que hacer en el día y porque el dinero le viene bien; le agrada casi enseguida. Tiene un humor bastante extraño y le recuerda un poco Max, lo cual es bastante extraño pero reconfortante de alguna manera.

(Vuelve al siguiente día, un poco más tarde, y está bastante seguro de que formará parte de su rutina diaria)

:-:

Cuando se levanta esa mañana, sólo es consciente de que es sábado porque cuando va por su café como siempre, está Simon y no Clary. Se pasa la mañana ahí de todas formas ya que no tiene más que hacer.

Habla con Simon un rato, hasta que comienza a llegar gente y él se da cuenta que lo mejor es irse.

Se toma más tiempo del normal para llegar a su cuarto porque está nublado y es ese tiempo donde no hace ni frío ni calor y si no tuviera que repasar unas cosas y leer un libro, se quedaría ahí afuera hasta el anochecer o algo.

Cuando entra, lo primero que nota es que hay música y los zapatos de alguien en la entrada. Trata de no asustarse porque es obvio que ha de ser su compañero nada más. Entra al cuarto y casi le da algo porque todo lo que había limpiado, lo que había estado impecable cuando salió de ahí esa mañana, ahora está lleno de ropa y cosas que no son de él y es un completo desastre. Alec aprieta los puños y se abstiene de gritar porque no quiere que su compañero piense que está loco o está a nada de morir. Suspira y comienza a levantar cosas, primero las camisetas y pantalones (ignora la ropa interior porque podrá querer tener todo limpio pero no, no está dispuesto a tocar boxers que no sean los suyos, _no_), doblándolos con cuidado y poniéndolos en la cama.

«¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?» dice alguien a su espalda.

Cuando Alec se voltea para presentarse y contestarle y quizá gritarle un poco por todo el cochinero que encontró, no puede y su cerebro colapsa o algo porque, sólo una toalla.

«Huh?» intenta hablar y explicarse y decirle que hola o soy Alec o algo que no lo haga sonar tan idiota, pero Jace está frente a él con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, con gotas de agua bajándole por el cuerpo y brazos y abdominales y Alec no puede seguir viéndolo así porque es de mala educación y sus pantalones están comenzando a sentirse bastante apretados.

Jace le sonríe, mirándolo divertido y aún esperando una respuesta.

Alec se aclara la garganta y se voltea de nuevo porque necesita poner en orden sus pensamientos.

«Soy Jace» dice «y voy a asumir que también vives aquí y no eres la señora de la limpieza»

Alec está completamente seguro que nunca en su vida había estado más sonrojado que en ese momento. Respira profundamente y sólo le contesta «Alec» mientras asiente (es todo un logro que haya dicho su nombre y no «quiero morir» que era lo que estaba pensando).

:-:

La primer semana de clases es tan abrumadora que a Alec casi no le da tiempo de pensar en Jace, _casi_.

Pasada la incomodidad de cómo se conocieron todo es fácil y a Alec le agrada o algo así, es fácil hablar con él.

En los escasos ocho días que ha tenido para convivir con él ha aprendido varias cosas:

1.- No sabe lo que es espacio personal;

2.- Tener la suficiente ropa puesta no es una opción;

3.- Jace va a ser su muerte.

:-:

Está acostado sobre su cama, rodeado de libros y cuadernos, no tiene ganas de hacer nada porque es domingo, y se supone que los domingos son para descansar, que hasta lo dice la biblia. Pero no puede porque ese trabajo es para mañana y aún le falta más de la mitad.

«Alec, entretenme» la voz de Jace lo sobresalta.

«Jace, tengo que estudiar, terminar un trabajo para mañana» dice, soltando el lápiz y presionando el dorso de su mano contra sus ojos.

«Alec. Entretenme»

Lo ignora, e intenta concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo que está haciendo.

«Alec, Alec, Alec» repite, mientras se acerca y comienza a picar sus mejillas.

«Jace, eres peor que un niño de cinco años» intenta apartar la mano de Jace de su cara, golpeándole ligeramente hasta que para.

«Entretenme. Me aburro. No quiero estudiar. Alec»

«Jace, sólo, cállate»

«_Alec_»

(Cede, por el bien de su salud mental, no porque sea Jace.).

:-:

La primera vez que sus padres conocen a Jace sigue siendo una de las noches más vergonzosas que Alec ha tenido que vivir. Porque cuando abrió la puerta lo que menos se esperó fue que ellos estuvieran ahí, ya que no habían dicho nada, no habían tenido la decencia de decirle que iban a pasar, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, no había sabido de ellos en bastante y quizá debió de haber tomado eso como advertencia.

«¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Iz-?» no puede terminar de decir su nombre porque enseguida la tiene colgándose de su cuello y Alec está tan sorprendido que casi se cae hacia atrás porque Izzy generalmente no es así de efusiva (pero hace meses que no la ve y hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo mucho que la extrañaba). Se agarra de la pared para poder acomodarse, agarrándola de la cintura y estrechándola un poco más antes de bajarla y poder saludar a sus padres.

Apenas entran cuando Jace elige ese momento para salir del cuarto diciendo que «Alec ¿qué-?» y sin poder terminar la frase porque todos lo están viendo, la sorpresa reflejada claramente en la cara de todos (porque es Jace y obviamente saldría sólo con sus pantalones de la pijama, sin camiseta y con el cabello aún mojado por la ducha). Se recompone rápidamente y sonríe, extendiendo su mano hacia el padre de Alec y presentándose ya que Alec parece no querer hacerlo (tal vez tiene más que ver el que esté demasiado distraído porque aún no se acostumbra a que Jace ande semidesnudo por la vida y porque quizá muera de vergüenza por la mirada que le dirige su madre e Izzy y esto es demasiado y no se supone que iría así y quizá está un tanto histérico y a nada de sufrir un derrame cerebral por pensar tanto y todo y, _respira, Alec, respira_).

«Compañero» balbucea rápidamente «mi, huh, compañero de cuarto. Jace»

«Mucho gusto» dice Jace, aún sonriendo ampliamente.

«Ellos son mis padres, Maryse y Robert» se apresura a decir antes de que Jace hable más. «Y ella es mi hermana Izzy»

Izzy le sonríe, acercándose para darle la mano y jalarlo hacia abajo para besarle la mejilla. A Alec casi le da un paro cardíaco y dice «ni se te ocurra» en voz alta, aunque no sabe si se lo dice a Izzy o a Jace, quizá a los dos. Pero decide ignorarlos y concentrarse en sus padres (que lo miran de una manera extraña, como si no supieran qué cuestionar primero, pero Alec no va a fijarse en eso porque ya de por sí siente que le dará algo).

«¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿por qué no me avisaron que venían?» inquiere, pero está sonriendo tanto que sus mejillas duelen porque los ha extrañado mucho más de lo que se había dejado pensar.

Les señala que lo sigan hacia la especie de sala que tienen, en parte porque sabe que deben estar cansados, pero más que nada para poder patear a Jace (_lo siento, Dios, en serio_) y decirle que sea decente y se ponga algo de ropa encima, por el amor de Dios.

(Su madre le menciona que «no me gusta tu compañero, Alexander», mirándolo como si él tuviera la culpa y algo como preocupación saliendo a relucir; Alec no puede culparla.)

:-:

La primera vez que se levanta y encuentra que en la cama de Jace está él y otro hombre, no puede evitar que la sorpresa se refleje en su cara.

(Cuando eran sólo mujeres todo era más fácil, Alec podía pensar que el que Jace lo tocara todo el tiempo, que invadiera siempre su espacio personal y que siempre le hablara con doble sentido, no significaba nada, que sólo lo hacía para incomodar a Alec o algo, pero ahora. Ahora podría pensarlo como algo serio y eso no hace ningún bien para su salud mental, no hace nada para desaparecer las ganas de besarlo hasta estar debajo de su piel, hasta que se le cansen los labios y sea en lo único que pueda pensar.)

:-:

(Vivir con Jace es fácil, si se ignora todo lo que parece hacer para ponerlo incómodo.)

:-:

Escucha como alguien cierra la puerta lentamente, con cuidado, pero aún así azotándola lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Alec se medio despierte; escucha risas y _s__hh__h_ que no logra registrar completamente hasta que algo cae y él se despierta abruptamente, asustado.

Se queda acostado, con la mano sobre su corazón y gira su cabeza hacia la puerta. Está oscuro y la única luz que hay es la que se filtra por las cortinas, que no es mucha, pero sí suficiente para que Alec pueda ver los dos cuerpos moviéndose, tan pegados que es difícil saber dónde comienza uno y termina el otro. Alec se paraliza, no sabe qué hacer porque Jace no puede estarle haciendo esto, no puede, no se atrevería, ¿cierto? Porque andar, huh, escaso de ropa es una cosa, pero esto, esto es pasarse.

Alec espera un momento más, dejando que su vista se acostumbre a la oscuridad. Intenta que su respiración siga acompasada, que no noten que está despierto (no cree que lo hagan, en serio, parece que nada va a distraerlos). Trata de no pensar en lo que está ocurriendo porque si se pone a pensarlo igual y tiene un pequeño ataque de pánico y es lo que menos necesita en esos momentos. Quiere tratar de cerrar los ojos y volver a dormir, pretender que nada de esto está ocurriendo y así no quedar traumado de por vida, pero los sonidos son cada vez más fuertes, como si se hubieran olvidado completamente que Alec está ahí (él sabe que ambos lo sabían, porque Jace había preguntado si iba a quedarse ahí toda la noche, antes de salir y Alec le había contestado muy claramente que no pensaba salir para nada porque debía terminar un ensayo y dormir temprano), porque ella gime y escucha la cama moverse un poco. Alec quiere moverse, quiere gritarles que ahí está, que se vayan a otra parte o que paren lo suficiente para que aunque sea él pueda irse, salir de ahí así sea sólo al pasillo de afuera, pero no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea tratar de mantener la calma (e ignorar lo apretados que se sienten de repente sus boxers).

Alec fija su vista en el techo, en la pared, en cualquier cosa menos en la cama de al lado, pero conforme su vista se vuelve más nítida, no puede evitarlo y mira de reojo (se dice que es porque necesita que no se den cuenta y así poder salir de la cama y aunque sea gatear hacia la cocina o el baño o donde fuera sólo _lejos_ de ahí), lo primero que observa es la silueta de Jace, cómo se separa de ella y remueve su camiseta, desabrochando el botón de su pantalón y bajando el cierre con cuidado, como si ese fuera el sonido que despertaría a Alec. Ella ríe bajo y Alec puede notar que su voz es profunda y un tanto extraña y puede estar casi seguro de que la ha escuchado en una de sus clases. Intenta no fijarse en su pecho que sube y baja rápidamente y cómo el encaje de su sostén apenas y sigue cubriéndola, en cómo su cabello claro está hecho un desastre, casi cada mechón saliendo en una dirección diferente o que una de sus manos está tirando hacia abajo el pantalón de Jace. Puede adivinar la sonrisa del rubio a pesar de que su cara está parcialmente cubierta por su cabello (Alec tiene que convencerlo de cortárselo pronto, pero tal vez este no sea el mejor momento para ponerse a recordar esas cosas). Cierra los ojos fuertemente de nuevo cuando uno de sus dedos se mueve hacia los boxers, metiendo cada uno entre el elástico y su piel, arqueándolos para poder tirar de ellos con facilidad, pero es peor porque lo único que parece ser capaz de hacer es repetir todo en su mente y seguirse guiando por lo que escucha.

Concentrarse en mantener su respiración pausada y normal es cada vez más difícil y cada movimiento de sus piernas, cada roce de la tela contra su erección, manda escalofríos por su espalda, haciendo que su respiración pare momentáneamente, acelerándose un poco después; tiene que buscar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mover su mano hacia abajo o moverse más para buscar la fricción que tanto anhela. Alec probablemente podría _morir_ ahí.

Está tan tenso que en la mañana no va poder moverse sin que sienta que golpean repetida y constantemente los músculos de todo su cuerpo; sus manos están pegadas a sus costados, formadas en puños, con las uñas cortas encajándose en la piel. Alec abre los ojos de nuevo porque ya no escucha nada y por un momento cree que todas sus plegarias fueron escuchadas y se han ido al fin (o se han quedado dormidos o fueron secuestrados por aliens, cualquier cosa es buena), pero lo primero que ve es la silueta de ella, el contorno de su cuerpo, de su brazo levantado y tapando su boca, más cerca del final de la cama, con sus piernas medio alzadas de una forma extraña y si es Jace lo que está entre ellas, Alec no quiere saberlo, no.

El calor que siente no puede ser normal, y puede jurar que ahora se está sonrojando de la vergüenza que le asalta de nuevo, con renovada fuerza. No podrá ver a Jace a la cara nunca más después de esto, lo cual va a ser un gran problema cuando intente dañarlo de una manera que no sea permanente porque el asesinato es un pecado y no necesita algo más por lo cual sentirse culpable.

Reza todas las oraciones que se sabe hasta que es lo único que ocupa su mente, hasta que las palabras es lo único que _ve_. Cuando se siente lo suficientemente él de nuevo, lo único que puede hacer es voltearse hacia la dirección opuesta, dándoles la espalda por fin (trata de pensar en que no notarán lo tensa que está su espalda, que no le prestarán nada de atención, lo que no ve es la mirada que Jace le dirige, cómo sonríe, antes de acercarse hacia ella para besarla, aún con tres de su dedos curvándose dentro, haciendo que se pegue contra él, suprimiendo el gemido en su boca).

:-:

Alec amanece con dolor de _todo_ y duerme de más.

Jace tiene que despertarlo, sacudiendo su hombro a la vez que repite su nombre cada vez más alto, hasta que casi está gritándole. Cuando Alec abre los ojos y lo primero que ve son unos ojos dorados observándole divertidos, no puede evitar sonrojarse. Pero su incomodidad deja de importar cuando Jace le avisa que se le ha hecho tarde y ya casi es la hora en la que tiene que entregar su ensayo (Alec quería repasar y revisarlo de nuevo a pesar de haberlo hecho antes de dormir).

Sólo le queda saltar de la cama y ducharse lo más rápido que pueda, con agua fría porque obviamente Jace se había acabado el agua caliente, pero esta vez no puede quejarse mucho.

:-:

Después de eso, Alec no puede verle a la cara y termina limpiando todo su cuarto de arriba abajo, usando el sonido de la escoba al rozar el piso y el poner en orden todo lo que se pueda poner en orden como algo para calmar sus nervios.

:-:

Todo vuelve fácil a la normalidad, pero Alec se da cuenta que Jace ahora procura por lo menos traer una camiseta puesta todo el tiempo.

No sabe si eso le alegra o lo molesta.

:-:

Jace llega borracho y solo, lo cual es bastante impresionante considerando que normalmente no llega o alguien lo viene arrastrando o, sí, bueno, Alec tiene muy presente todavía esa vez que llegó con alguien y él tuvo que sufrir por ello.

Alec se acaba de acostar y prefiere no prestarle atención porque no piensa levantarse a menos que Jace esté a punto de matarse (sabe que parte de ser una buena persona es preocuparse por las personas queridas y esas cosas, pero Alec está cansado y ¿no se lo merece un poco si está intoxicado y se supone que no debes profanar de esa manera tu cuerpo o tu espíritu o como sea?). Aún así espera por si escucha un golpe o que Jace tira algo o cómo azota la puerta o algo que le indique tan siquiera que no se ha quedado tirado en el piso frente a la puerta o que no está intentando hacerse comida porque la última vez que lo hizo estando sobrio casi quema todo. Lo que no se espera es sentir que alguien se desliza a su lado, bajo el edredón, y se pega su espalda; Alec no puede evitar tensarse porque aunque sabe que sólo puede ser Jace, aún queda la duda y bueno, es Jace y eso lo hace peor. Siente su respiración en su nuca y todo su cuerpo está reaccionando a eso, por ello hace lo único que le parece coherente hacer: lo tira.

Un suave «ouch» es lo único que escucha.

(Reza más de la cuenta mientras intenta volverse a dormir y pide perdón, aunque le cuesta saber si es por tirar a Jace o por lo que pensaba en hacerle si seguían tan juntos.)

:-:

Tiene un examen al día siguiente y ensayos y demás trabajos que entregar demasiado pronto para su gusto. Lleva cerca de tres meses y aún siente que nunca podrá acostumbrarse a esto, a la presión constante y los «no me importa si están muriéndose o terminaron en marte por alguna razón, si no me entregan el trabajo a la hora indicada, no lo aceptaré más» que escucha con más frecuencia de la que le gustaría; aún se pierde para encontrar algunos de los salones para sus clases y recordar el nombre de sus profesores. Siente que sus notas no le sirven y que va a terminar reprobando absolutamente todo y quisiera decir que ha hecho todo lo posible, que ha estudiado hasta el cansancio y que simplemente a lo mejor esta no sea la carrera para él, que ni siquiera le gusta ya (no es cierto, lo ama completamente), pero lo cierto es que todo se debe a que ha estado completamente distraído y no quiere decir nombres porque eso es bastante grosero pero _Jace_.

Jace con su cabello rubio y manos grandes y esa bendita obsesión que tiene de andar por el mundo con la menor cantidad de ropa posible. Jace con su sonrisa ladeada y ojos dorados y que parece tener como propósito en la vida tocar a Alec lo más que pueda. Jace y _brazos_ y esa manera de mirarle que no debería ser posible.

Alec no sabe si es su mala suerte o si es que sus hormonas al fin han decidido hacer acto de presencia o es que Jace enserio parece empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Quiere creer que todo está en su imaginación, que Jace y él no es algo que podría pasar porque es mucho para él, porque su mente tiene bastante claro que Alec debe resistir a la tentación o como sea.

Su cuerpo parece tener otro planes.

:-:

Alec está seguro que pasa más tiempo en el cuarto de Clary que en todas sus clases juntas, pero no puede evitarlo. Queda más cerca que el suyo y Clary siempre está dispuesta a recibirlo, ella vive sola y no le agrada, así que Alec usualmente se encuentra a sí mismo caminando hacia ahí en lugar de a su habitación.

(No está evitando a Jace, gracias.)

:-:

«Alec, uno no muere de frustración sexual» dice Clary, exhalando fuertemente y rodando los ojos.

«¿Cómo puedes estar segura?» se sonroja, pero le sostiene la mirada.

Clary no dice nada, sólo se limita a mirarlo como preguntándole si es en serio tan idiota.

:-:

Se acostumbra a tener a Jace como segunda piel, y Alec jura que casi es inmune a ello.

(NO.)

:-:

Cuando llega a su cuarto, totalmente exhausto y con ganas sólo de tirarse sobre la cama y dormir un rato, y se encuentra con Jace y Clary desanidado juntos, demasiado desnudos sobre una de las camas, no puede decir que le sorprende; era algo inevitable. Siendo sincero, hasta le sorprendía un poco que hubiera tomado tanto tiempo que llegaran a esto.

Reprime el suspiro, pero no puede evitar negar con la cabeza.

Deja su mochila en el piso pegada a la pared, donde no estorbe, y se mueve hacia la cocina. Está muriéndose de hambre y no puede molestarse en tratar de no hacer ruido porque ese es su cuarto y puede hacer todo el ruido que quiera, gracias (no está enojado ni nada, no, ¿por qué iba a estarlo?).

Come cereal porque no puede pensar en hacer algo más elaborado, y porque así si Jace se despierta y roba su comida, es fácil hacer más.

Se sienta sobre el sillón que hay en medio de todo, usando su celular para entretenerse por mientras, revisando una que otra cosa y agregando y borrando cosas de su lista de pendientes.

Jace se despierta no mucho después, caminando hacia la cocina por agua en sólo ropa interior y su cabello aplastado de un lado y totalmente ridículo (Alec casi se ahoga con el bocado que acababa de tomar cuando le ve, pero es porque le da _risa_ no por el impulso de estirar la mano y recorrer sus abdominales no haya desaparecido desde que le conoció).

Alec no le presta atención (no se queda viendo su espalda ni sus piernas mientras camina hacia la cocina, claro que no) y sigue comiendo, escribiéndole un mensaje a Izzy avisándole que tal vez vaya pronto; concentrándose en la pantalla aún cuando se vuelve negra para evitar ver a Jace que vuelve y se para cerca de él, estirándose y diciendo algo que Alec no puede entender completamente, así que sólo asiente levemente.

Clary aparece un poco después, tallándose los ojos y su cabello trenzado descuidadamente, vestida con sus pantalones pero una de las camisetas de Alec. Jace enarca una ceja y deja que su labio inferior sobresalga un poco, Alec sólo la interroga con la mirada.

«No encontré mi camiseta» dice y se encoge de hombros, sonriendo de lado. «¿es tuya?» pregunta a Alec.

Él sólo asiente.

«Perfecto» dice, sonriéndoles ampliamente.

Alec sólo puede reír por la cara que pone Jace y lo orgullosa que parece Clary de sí misma.

:-:

Su despertador suena y es como si le estuvieran martillando la cabeza sin cesar. El dolor es agudo y tan molesto que quiere abrir los ojos, pero siente los párpados pesados, como si tuviera algo encima que le impide moverse; gruñe y sólo se encoge más en sí mismo. Siente como náuseas y eso nunca es bueno, quiere seguir durmiendo a ver si así se siente mejor o al menos para no darse cuenta de todo el dolor y la fiebre que está subiendo.

«¿Alec?» la voz de Jace suena más alta que de costumbre, más molesta y más cerca de lo que debería, Alec sólo quiere que se calle y lo deje dormir y seguir quejándose internamente de su miseria; le responder con algo que parece un lloriqueo.

Siente algo helado sobre su frente y suspira porque se siente bien, pero enseguida desaparece. Escucha que Jace murmura algo pero no puede molestarse en prestarle atención, el sopor envolviéndole de nuevo. Dormir es bueno, es lo que hará.

«Alec, Alec despierta» Jace pica su mejilla ligeramente para llamar su atención. Aún no puede abrir los ojos, pero ya no siente que arde por dentro y hay algo sobre su frente. No intenta levantarse completamente, pero alza su cara, como para indicarle a Jace que está despierto, que lo está escuchando. Siente cómo presiona una pastilla contra sus labios y sólo abre la boca (debería preocuparle que esté tan dispuesto a confiar en él si apenas le conoce, pero está enfermo, no puede pensar coherentemente), tomando agua rápidamente de la botella que Jace presiona en su mano después.

Duerme todo lo que resta del día y cuando se despierta en la noche sólo para comer algo y bañarse, intenta no tomarse personal que Jace ya no esté.

:-:

«Clary, por favor, _por favor_» dice, juntando sus manos y casi hincándose delante de ella «no puedo dejarla sola con Jace.»

Clary suspira porque está bien, Alec tiene un punto bastante válido, pero a ella no le apetece para nada hacer de niñera, no le importa si es sólo dos años menor que ella, nadie puede asegurarle que se vayan a llevar bien por más que Alec le asegure que sí.

«¿Y qué gano yo?» dice, tratando de no sonreír. «Quid pro quo, Alec»

Alec rueda los ojos, pero piensa en ello. Lo cierto es que no tiene idea de qué pueda ofrecerle a Clary y no tiene la cabeza para ponerse a pensar mucho en ello.

«Lo que quieras» está desesperado, sabe que no es como si Izzy fuera pequeña y necesitara que la cuidaran en el sentido estricto de la palabra, pero no puede dejarla sola u obligarla a quedarse encerrada en su cuarto o a la buena de Dios en una ciudad que no conoce, y él en serio necesita estudiar si no quiere reprobar todo el semestre. Sabe que se arrepentirá de haberlo dicho cuando observa cómo la cara de Clary parece iluminarse completamente ante las palabras.

«Okay» dice «yo me encargo de ella, tranquilo.»

:-:

«En mi defensa, todo es tu culpa» es lo primero que Clary dice cuando le ve, Izzy detrás de ella.

Alec tiene miedo de preguntar a qué se refiere pero no hace falta porque van tomadas de la mano y sí, bueno, eso era exactamente lo que quería evitar al no dejar que se quedara con Jace.

«Dios, lo siento» murmura antes de decir en voz más alta «Clary. Te mato»

:-:

(Cuando logran que se calme y deje que se expliquen, Alec hasta se siente un tanto feliz por ellas.)

:-:

Alec aprueba sus exámenes y cuando Jace le sugiere que salgan a celebrarlo, esta vez dice que sí. Invita a Clary y a Simon porque no cree que sea la mejor idea quedarse solo con Jace cuando hay alcohol de por medio y porque necesita salir y vivir lo que se supone que debería.

Cuando llegan, apenas puede oír lo que piensa y está a nada de irse, pero Clary toma su mano y se abren paso hasta encontrar una mesa. Alec toma poco, porque no es algo que hace normalmente y no tiene ni idea qué tanto le afectará, sólo para tener algo que hacer con sus manos y su boca. Clary lo convence (obliga, más bien) a que baile con ella y si ignora cómo Jace no deja de mirarlo, todo es perfecto.

Hasta que es hora de volver y Alec tiene que prácticamente arrastrar a Jace hacia su cuarto, lo cual no es bonito y nada fácil.

(Si termina con Jace durmiendo en la misma cama que él, es sólo fruto de su mala suerte.)

:-:

Se está volviendo muy frecuente que Alec termine así, en su cama a media noche, aún despierto y pendiente sólo de cómo Jace se mueve en la cama de al lado, cómo suspira satisfecho cuando encuentra una posición cómoda, cómo murmura cosas que no tienen nada de sentido pero hacen que el pulso de Alec se acelere. Se prometió que no volvería a pensar en ello pero no es fácil apartar la imagen de Jace con el cabello revuelto y la ropa mal puesta, la sonrisa que le dirigió a quien estaba con él, la manera en la que ella se movía y los sonidos que salían de su boca; no es algo que puedas simplemente decidir olvidar y ya, nada pasó, no.

Se está volviendo muy frecuente que Alec termine así, con la respiración entrecortada y presionando sus caderas contra el colchón, sin poder evitarlo.

:-:

Alec está seguro que ni siquiera cuando era pequeño había rezado tanto, que nunca había pedido tanto la fuerza para resistir algo como en estos últimos meses.

Pero aparentemente de nada sirve.

:-:

Jace le besa y Alec puede jurar que es por error, pero nada de eso importa porque cuando pasa la sorpresa inicial de ambos, sólo puede profundizarlo, acercándose a él lo más que puede hasta que siente el calor que emana su cuerpo directamente contra su piel.

Alec se permite por un momento concentrarse en lo bien que se siente y lo perfecto que es todo, se permite pensar que es algo que podría hacer toda su vida y nunca cansarse de ello, antes de separarse de él e irse de ahí.

(Alec no ve que Jace suspira resignado y niega para él mismo, porque sabe que así es Alec, que esto no es precisamente por él sino por lo que conllevará. Entiende que necesita tiempo, que tiende a complicar las cosas en su cabeza _siempre_ y sólo tiene que pensar tranquilo hasta que se dé cuenta qué es lo que quiere.)

:-:

«Pero, pero, _Clary_» dice, escondiendo su cabeza entre las almohadas, le ha contado todo y espera que le haya entendido porque no piensa repetirse.

Clary jura que adora a Alec, pero como siga quejándose de algo que ella quiere suponer sólo puede ser _bueno_, va a correrlo de ahí.

O bueno, va a correrlo de ahí de todas maneras, porque esto no es algo que debería estar hablando con ella sino con Jace.

«Alec» le dice, jalando la almohada e intentando que deje de esconderse. «Alec, vamos, mírame»

Él lo hace y se ve tan triste y confundido que Clary olvida todo lo que iba a decirle y se limita a abrazarlo por un rato, acariciando su cabello. Cuando nota que se calma, levanta su cabeza hasta que la está viendo directamente a los ojos.

«Bien, ahora, vete» dice señalando la puerta.

Alec sólo puede verla sorprendido y un tanto herido porque eso no era para nada lo que se estaba esperando, pero Clary niega.

«Debes hablar con él, lo sabes»

Alec suspira porque sí, lo sabe, pero no quiere.

«Hazlo tú» dice «habla con él por mí»

«Alec» dice, y suena tan exasperada que le sorprende muchísimo que no lo haya golpeado ya o hecho que se fuera de verdad (esto está haciendo que la quiera cada vez más, va a comprarle un pony o algo en agradecimiento).

«Bien, pero si no vuelves a saber de mí, es porque morí de vergüenza y todo será tu culpa.»

:-:

Cuando vuelve a su cuarto lo que menos se espera es que Jace actúe como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo agradece hasta cierto punto.

Se limita a hacer lo que siempre hace, limpiar y hacerles la cena. Prepara macarrones con queso porque necesita algo que lo haga sentir bien y no como si un desastre estuviera aproximándose.

Comen en silencio y eso nunca había pasado. Alec comienza a sentir cómo toda la normalidad que habían logrado desaparece, volviendo todo incómodo. No quiere eso, es lo que ha querido evitar desde el primer día, desde que comenzó a pensar en Jace como algo más que el idiota con el que vivía.

Lava él los platos porque es lo que hace siempre, intenta no notar cómo Jace parece no querer acercarse a él más de lo estrictamente necesario y _duele_. Considera volver con Clary y pedirle que le deje pasar la noche ahí con ella, que dormirá en el piso y no la molestará, pero no puede hacer eso, ella ya lo ha soportado lo suficiente en ese día.

Apaga todas las luces, asegura la puerta, se lava los dientes, la cara y se pone su pijama, como si todo fuera normal, como si fuera cualquier día.

Se acuesta en su cama hecho un ovillo e intenta no pensar en nada.

:-:

Izzy le llama en esos días. No menciona nada, pero Alec puede darse cuenta que sabe que algo pasó, no le sorprendería para nada si Clary le hubiera contado.

Alec deja que ella acapare la mayor parte de la conversación, dejándose distraer un poco con historias sobre Max y sus padres y cómo le va a Izzy en la escuela. Cuando cuelga, se siente mucho mejor.

(Lástima que no dura mucho.)

:-:

No hablan al día siguiente o al siguiente o al siguiente. No intenta cambiar de cuarto o irse a vivir con Clary porque no quiere hacerlo, aunque algo le dice que debería.

Se vuelca en los trabajos de la escuela y estudia más que nunca, si no puede lograr una estabilidad emocional, al menos que sus notas se vean beneficiadas por ello.

:-:

No lo soporta mucho y quiere hablar con él, lo necesita. Necesita saber qué va a pasar, pero no sabe _cómo_.

(Se supone que Jace lo haría, se supone que él sería el que diría algo, que haría como que nunca pasó y su relación seguiría igual o lo confrontaría por lo que pasó porque se supone que así es él, que es lo que hace; que presiona hasta que logra una reacción, una respuesta y sigue hasta que consigue lo que quiere.)

:-:

Cuando llega esa noche y lo encuentra mirando la televisión, acostado casi en el sillón, ni siquiera se lo piensa dos veces antes de ir hacia él y hacerse un hueco. Descansa su cabeza en su pecho y se queda ahí, sin poder relajarse hasta que Jace coloca su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello. No dice nada porque ahora que puede no sabe exactamente _qué_ decir. Mueve una de sus manos hasta que está sobre el pecho de Jace y se agarra de su camiseta, como si temiera que Jace se lo pensara mejor y lo tirara de ahí.

:-:

Alec quiere creer que las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad, pero no puede ni engañarse a sí mismo. Sí, se hablan de nuevo en la cena; sí, Jace ya no se aleja si Alec está muy cerca de él. Pero no hay nada _normal_ en eso.

:-:

Comienza a murmurar las oraciones en la noche en lugar de recitarlas en su mente sin darse cuenta, no sabe si es por la necesidad de hablar y que Jace lo escuche o es su manera de decir que lo siente.

:-:

Clary ya no le reprocha que pase tanto tiempo en su cuarto y siempre se asegura de tener café recién hecho para él.

:-:

Conforme los días pasan, intenta llegar cada vez más tarde.

Se encuentra pasando más y más tiempo en la biblioteca, se sabe casi de memoria todos sus libros y los temas que ni siquiera han visto; lo que sea para pasar menos tiempo en su cuarto, lo que sea para pasar menos tiempo con Jace.

Está cansándose y quizá no pueda soportarlo más, pero tampoco tiene idea de qué hacer (sí, lo sabe, sabe que tiene que decirlo o demostrarlo o algo, pero no puede, hay algo que se lo impide y conforme más lo piensa más le parece que es una mala idea y así no va a llegar a ninguna parte).

:-:

Es Jace quien se acerca, Jace quien le sostiene de la nuca, Jace quien le besa de nuevo.

Es Alec quien suspira, Alec quien se separa, Alec quien dice todo lo que han evitado.

«¿Donde está tu Dios cuando necesitas que te salve de mí?» susurra a su oído, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello y provocando que su piel se erice.

Alec siente cómo el aire se atora en su garganta y lo único que puede hacer (es ignorar las inmensas ganas que tiene de golpearlo y llamarlo sacrílego o algo, porque, no) es exhalar por la nariz lentamente, concentrándose en eso y no en cómo las manos de Jace ahora están bajo su camiseta, acariciando la piel desnuda, una trazando con su pulgar el hueso de la cadera y la otra en la parte baja de su espalda, presionada ahí simplemente, dejando que el calor se traspase y logrando que Alec se pegue un poco más a él; Jace sonríe contra su mejilla y besa el contorno de su quijada, mordiendo ligeramente aquí y allá, pasando su lengua mientras se desvía más y más hacia su cuello.

Alec no sabe qué hacer, con sus manos, con todo él. No sabe si moverse o simplemente dejar que Jace haga y deshaga a su antojo. No puede dejar de pensar, qué hacer, cómo; tampoco puede evitar la letanía de «lo siento» que su mente se empeña en empujar a la superficie. Exhala temblorosamente, porque tiene que relajarse y concentrarse sólo en eso, en el calor de Jace, en sus labios sobre él, en las marcas que va dejando en su piel, y no dejar que el miedo lo distraiga.

Mueve una de sus manos hacia el brazo de él, dejando que sus dedos se curven sobre el músculo, encajándolos ligeramente cuando Jace mueve su boca hacia la piel sensible detrás de su oreja. Tiene que mover su otra mano hacia su hombro para sostenerse, porque está seguro que sus piernas cederán en cualquier momento.

Jace lo besa hasta que Alec es sólo capaz de pensar en ello, en su lengua enredándose con la suya y el calor que aumenta cada vez más.

:-:

«¡Ya era hora!» es lo primero que escuchan en la mañana.

Alec quiere moverse, tirarle algo para que se calle (si estuviera más despierto se arrepentiría completamente de pensar eso, pero); sólo para encontrar que no puede porque hay algo, alguien, algo así como que _encima_ de él y siente cómo le respira en el cuello y calor y _oh_.

Abre los ojos y se sienta tan rápido que Jace casi se cae de la cama.

«¡Hey!» intenta gritar, pero queda sofocado por la almohada.

Todo lo que pasó la noche anterior vuelve a él y Alec no sabe qué hacer. No se da cuenta que está conteniendo el aliento hasta que comienza a sentirse un poco mareado; tiene que dejar de pensar porque como siga, el ataque de pánico que ha intentado evitar tantas veces quizá ahora sí pase y no lo necesita cuando está así de desnudo y en presencia de Clary y sobre todo Jace (Jace que no tiene sentido de la decencia y está intentando que se tumbe de nuevo para poder pegarse a su lado y seguir durmiendo).

Lo primero que ve es a Clary sonriendo con suficiencia recargada en la puerta, brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada.

«_V__ete_» es todo lo que puede decir, aunque aún para él suena como una súplica; se deja caer de nuevo, tapándose los ojos con su mano y permitiendo que Jace lo vuelva a atraer hacia él.


End file.
